couples_of_olympusfandomcom-20200214-history
Three Years Later Freeman23 and Athenawise
(WIP) ANDREW:Tumbling out of the shadow tunnel was one thing but falling out of it from 1300 ft up is quite another. Remember how manipulate air lets use to slow us down! EMILY:Oh right! (she manipulates the air) ANDREW:Come on work together slowly now aiyee! We slowed then we stopped unfortunately 500 ft up still EMILY:Thank the titans...wait why did we stop we still haven't landed ANDREW:Good point, but i would say still that was among our better experiences. EMILY:Yeah guess so Now what? ANDREW:We let go? EMILY:um sure why not ANDREW:Try not to scream, remember what happens? EMILY:okay ill try ANDREW:Letting go nowWWWWW! EMILY:your going have to hold my mouth or else i'm going to scream like NOW ANDREW! ANDREW:The good news: Emily stopped the bad news i was still falling, but when you turn into a large snake you pretty much survive everything. Then again when you are me nothing ever works out perfectly. EMILY:I didn't know what to do so i swallowed Andrew whole and we survived the fall suprisingly enough ANDREW:Well this was fifth time this had happened getting out though was difficult because trying to teleport and duplicate out was always a difficult. Alright any place out there i can set up a duplicate? EMILY:once andrew was out of me:Im sorry i know i said i would stop that but i was panicked ANDREW:It fine Emily i am used to it by now. EMILY:k never thought i would hear that (then i morphed back into the old me) ANDREW:Well that would be three hundred and seventy duplicates lost and another surviving me. EMILY:wow didn't realize that ANDREW:I know not appetizing right. EMILY:no not at all ANDREW:Well we came here to enjoy ourselves so where to first, you wanted to see here? EMILY:um well how about you chose for once ANDREW:Japanese garden, or nightclub? Or that strange demigod camp for Japanese myths EMILY:oye you and your nightclubs lets do the camp ANDREW:What the matter with Jazz? EMILY:Now the question is Where is it? EMILY:ha very funny now lets go you big dope*playfully pushes him* ANDREW:Hey Hey i going i am going. Lets go to the camp shall we ANDREW:Down in the subway. O look, a cyclops, and a ONI. EMILY:wow never thought i would see an ONI up close ONI: NEITHER WILL YOU AGAIN! The ONI charges Emily. EMILY:oh holy crap*dodges* Andrew: You gonna pick on her, your going to have to deal with me!. ONI: Charges Emily again. Emily thinking:Really does he like me that much Says: Your going down ONI: I am going to eat and Ack ONION! He runs off screaming. Andrew holds up an onion. That never gets old. Emily: Nice ANDREW:Ack that's our train grabs her and they hop aboard. Hey that's odd? EMILY:Whats odd? ANDREW:No people on the train and it s rush hour. Did you scare everyone off? EMILY:ARE YOU KIDDING ME! I GO SOMEWHERE TO ENJOY MY SELF AND I GET TO RUN OFF MONSTERS AND THINGS. ANDREW I SWEAR WATCH YOUR MOUTH SOMEONE:Nope i did. Andrew: I know that voice. EMILY:well then who is it you idiot Omega: Atlanteen Lord of Destruction at your service Andrew:Where are you? EMILY:Oh my lord you have got to be kidding me Omega: Nice pun, What are you doing in Japan EMILY:Wasnt meant as a pun and we are trying to enjoy ourselves for once OMEGA:Great same here, Andrew: Yes and trying to enjoy it without more loss of life. EMILY:Yeah so why dont you head back to where ever you came from and if i have to defeat you again so be it Omega: Well I would say for you to enjoy yourselves then, Just avoid Barry he still in town now and we are trying to keep an eye on him He's Recruiting but not workign out well. EMILY:What the freak is it enemy reunion day or something Andrew: When was he ever the enemy you and i remember that very differently. Omega: Farewell EMILY:Yeah well maybe because...oh nevermind just continue your wierdo talk and i will be over here doing my hair Andrew: we are alone now. EMILY:Well what do we do Andrew: what does a guy and a girl do when alone anyway? No monsters, no angry gods no angry halfbloods just we? EMILY:Dont ask that ever again*face darkens* Andrew: Sorry, well i was trying, to conversation rationally. EMILY:If you really want the answer i would tell you but there is no way i would do that Andrew: sorry again. (The train slowed.) EMILY:hey this is our stop i think Andrew: sighed, yup, Within the last few years he had gotten darker skin and his hair finally had gotten darker. (He climbed off the train.), ANDREW:We should be Near the outskirts of tokyo near the a classic japanese hotel and spa and gardens and Camp. EMILY:Okay so what way is the camp? Emily asked as the years had gone by her hair had stayed the same but she had more athletic tanned looking skin ANDREW:It is in the hotel. EMILY:Oh gotcha ANDREW:(He began stepping toward the hotel he was shaking his head, strike one for trying.) EMILY:Whats wrong Andrew Andrew: Nothing really, sorry, moving on. He got in and looked at the desk, anyone here. EMILY:Um are you sure this hotel isn't abondend there are cobwebs every where.*blinks twice* nevermind just mist ANDREW:He looked at slate on the wall, It read "demonstrate than enter". What does that mean EMILY:Um demonstrate what? ANDREW:Any ideas EMILY:I dont know why dont we ask the person who just appeared behind the counter when you read that*gestures* Andrew: Oh Hello. DESK PERSON:Demonstrate if you are halfblood or not. ANDREW:Oh right EMILY:You first Andrew Andrew: Ladies first. EMILY:Um no in Japan men are better so you first ANDREW:Alright, (His hand explodes in fire.) EMILY:Whoa thats new DESK PERSON:Very impressive enter the door on your right down that hall. Now you young lady EMILY:Now me huh? Well watch this (The wall behind her explodes and then spells out her name then goes back to normal) DESK PERSON:Impressive (she claps her hands) to the door on your left. ANDREW(IN DRESSING ROOM):Ah no way i am not wearing Japanese traditional dress. said andrew who peaked his head out of the curtain. EMILY(IN LOBBY):Why am i on the left and he was on the right DESK PERSON:Read: The japanese sign, Men, women. (Pointing at her door.) EMILY:Oh okay *she walks through* Desk clerk: You wear it or you leave. Fine. A minute later he stepped out. Emily:No way am i wearing this color it is hideous do you have a sky blue dress? Desk clark: Yes we do ANDREW:Why did they give me white kimoni? Whats to complain about yours is red. EMILY: Ha i hate red,red is the color of evil you should know that by now ANDREW: Only in eygpt here its white, wait a minute hey! EMILY: Ha you were totally screwed Andrew: GRRR!!! thunder rolled outside. Desk Clerk: Head down the hall and through the curtain. Emily:Hey dont get all wossy on me man up and wear it Andrew: Fine!. Emily:Okay then shall we *holds out her hand* Andrew hesitates for a second but put his hand into hers. Emily:Okay then were of to see the wizard of Oz*winks* They enter the last door and walk out into the center of the camp in mount fuji's crater, they see 20 cabins and and a large pagadoa and lots of people wearing samuri gear fighting. While others are in monk suit meditating. Emily:Wow this is beautiful nothing like Camp Titamus Andrew:Or tartarus. Emily:What Andrew:Sorry grew up there. Emily:oh right sorry Andrew:This is awesome, so many activites from japanese baths to mediating to judo Emily: What first Andrew:The baths might seperate us unless they provide swimwear now, or judo which you will killl me with or my own personal favorite, Samuri sword practice. and theres mediation Emily:Who says i would kill my best friend*winks* actually,your right i would hand your butt to you on a silver platter in judo so lets *thinks*sword practice. At eh armoury. Andrew:Lets see choose your sword. I will take the white one. Emily:oh my titans Andrew i'm in love*he winks* I did not mean you idiot i meant the swords. I'll take the blue one Andrew thought: Darn for a minute i thought she meant it. Emily thinks: sure i am in love with him i should have used that as a start to tell him how i feel. Japanese guy:Alright said one of the japanese guys said we have three styles, one honorable swordplay, two freestyle meaning you can use your powers or transform into what you want to fight with, or noi holds bard unleash yourself. Emily:How about freestyle Andrew? I see a snake in your future Andrew:O great i will probably get digested. Japanese guy: eh alright you duel on top of plaza there, he said pointing you fall of plaza you lose. Emily:I'm just playing*winks* besides with that smell im not to sure i want to eat you again anyway...wait did you say fall Andrew spun his sword with one hand before gripping it in both hands. Yup thats what he said, He jumped onto the plaza. Emily followed him. Emily:You are dead meat,Pitt. The plaza was almost a half a mile long and half that wide, and it was nearly twenty feet from the ground. Japanese guy when they were in place: Begin! Andrew held his sword up in defense then charged. Emily:So what if I fall and panick I asked as we started. I dont think the camp would appreciate a snake falling from the sky *blocks his strike* *strikes back* Andrew:twenty feet is not going to kill you in that form and hey they (he said as he twisted around with a strike,, and then did a flip over her and struck again), they have campers here who can turn into demons. (dodge parry swipe flip and strike) Just remember you kill me you know where i will reform. Emily:Yikes (she said as she flipped over his head and landed only for her strike to get parried.) So how do you like it here. (pulling his feet out from under him and having him reappear on her right slicing her arm) Andrew:I like it so far though i wish they would let me do what i wnat without restraint. hitting her with the flat, so not to harm her. strike to his left arm parry flip and strike it takes the arm off but his arm reforms on his shoulder while the other turns to dust. Dodges other two blows. hiting him with the butt of the sword right inbetween the eyes dodges parries strikes almost His form disappears and reappears behind her. bonking her with the hilt. Block block takes off the other arn then dodges, the other strike' but then she collapsed and fell of the edge of the plaza. unconcious He jumps down after her. landing beside her. Hey are you okay. He shakes her what what happened you fell off. oh so i lost to you. I knew we should have done judo He looked at the guy giving him a stare, JA: Alright battle continues even off the plaza. Emily collapses again and starts to disenagrate forces the regeneration to fully come full circle. If you keep disintergrating i may have to make you a permanet edit. Emily groans: My head hurts O the hilt, right. Try this he holds out his hand and a small vial forms. It is filled with the fire, river water/fire from tartarus. You want me to drink something from Tartarus?! NO WAY! Or we can skip to the baths he picks her up like she and carries her cradeling her as if she weighed nothing. Emily thought to herself:This is nice i'll have to pass out more offten He begins walking over to the the hot pools. once in the changin room he lets the other girl bring out swim clothing for her and him. Andrew: Comes out wearing a long scuba jumpsuit. Well i guess somethigns do change. so would you prefer Emily to swim as a girl or as a snake? I think im good as a girl but thanks for the offer Ah, well in case you change your mind. *is wearing a complimenting green bething suit* Wow you look nice. I'm good really andrew Oh thanks You dont look absulutly hideous Well they enter the enter the spa which is large wood walled room whith a large black swimming pool area in the big enough for three snakes her size. The water was steaming but not to hot from the looks of it. Thanks said Andrew. Well here we are Okay so what now Well we get to swim or we get to play or we get to talk while we sit in the pool, or i can work on some new scheme i have been working on. Basically we get to relax. Um not a good swimmer, don't want to play,and i just want to relax for once in our demigod lives. The waters not deep, only 4 and a half feet. alright, well while you relax i might try out my new scheme. okay what i thought...nevermind go ahead He jumped in the water. Wow its warm Why do you think they call them hot polls you dummy Wanna watch and get in? sure why not *jumps in* Hows the water? It feels great Alright watch me. His form begins to change and he grows larger is limbs fading away until his whole body resembles that of large snake as big as Emily gets, except he was Black with green lighting streaks running down his back, unlike her he has no fangs for venom, but his eyes are big green irises. No way how did you do that Well it worked, His mouth moved just like he did when he talked, except that he was now huge. I figured why couldn't i change as well. So i tried it out. well can you change back i have something to ask boy Andrew His form returned to normal in just a couple of seconds. He swam over to her. Okay so um this is kind of difficult Okay. She swallowed hard. You know when we were on the road kicking serious butt with Case? Yeah. Well call me crazy but did you maybe sort of develop a crush on her? I mean you guys were really close and well you know? I never had any interest, and i don't think she did either.We shared a similar life experience but that was all. Okay sorry for the awkward question but just curious It wasn't as awkward as the one i have wanted to ask you. Okay ask away. Thinking: finally he is getting smart. These past two years, i have been avoiding any kind of relationship we could have established, but now after all this time, I now think that i have been wrong in what i decided to avoid. wait are you asking me out. Yes. He had a small smile on his face he rarely showed. Um...can i say something crazy his eyes went a little downcast, sure. Yes i will go out with you,you big idiot i've been waiting for you to ask that ever sense you held my hand for the first time. He held both of her hands this time, well it was kind of hard not to start liking you when you you started speaking my love language. Ha your just on a roll aren't you More than you know but that can wait for later. Ha your just begging me to kiss you are you not? *winks then scoots a little closer to him.* "Well as i should have said earlier, you know me better than anyone else does. Yeah guess i do huh?*leans a little closer to his lips* He doesn't even think twice he leans forward accepting the offer. When they finally take a breath: Wow remind me why you didn't want anything to do with love. Well i guess that story, can be told sometime. He whispered to her, "i love you". At that she hugged him and started crying I thought u would never say that then she wispered I love u too Heh, if we were snakes we would have made a heart. I love you more than anything the world has to offer and despite the prophcy i will love you even beyond those days. She couldn't help it anymore she had to kiss him again especialy after that so she did And he held that kiss, and for him that was end of his fear of that kind of relationship. When the kiss ended he didn't know what to say. When again they came up for air she asked:you never explained what you meant by "more than you know but that can wait until later" *she winks* Well, I uh there was this vision i had many years ago that i dreaded beyond belief, but now it gives me hope, that maybe i can enjoy it with you. What do you mean by that